extreme batchelor sonic edition
by seth c
Summary: sonic is on extreme batchelor, there are 4 women vote for your favorite
1. first episode

and welcome to another great edition of extreme bachelor sonic edition i'm the person who always hosts these kind of shows, now lets meet the bachelorets the first one is ashley gram from resident evil 4 who resently got a boob job and now has z-cups, next there is serenity joey's sister from yu-gi-oh, 3rd is marge simpson, and last there is amy rose. now sonic you don't get to choose who you want to date, the readers do and the person with the least ammount of votes gets kicked off each episode until there is one left and the person that gets kicked off gets a nice parting gift. that is all the time we have today we will be back next time on extreme bachelor sonic edition

to vote put the persons name in the review


	2. first elimination

thanks to all who voted

* * *

and welcome back to another great edition of extreme bachelor sonic edition on this episode we will eliminate one person now lets check the votes in the lead with 3 votes is ashley gram, in second it is a tie between serenity and amy rose with 1 vote each which means that marge simpson you are eliminated and as a nice parting gift you get a free lyposuction for homer. see you next time

* * *

like before vote again only don't vote for marge simpson

and i am writing one with tails and i need women ideas, that would be great if you have any


	3. second elimination

and welcome back it is time to once again eliminate another cute women lets count the votes in first place with 2 votes serenity and in second place with 1 vote amy rose which means that ashley you are eliminated and your gift is a life supply of plastic sugery, and we will be back next time on extreme batchelor sonic edition


	4. 3rd elimination

And were back we are almost at the last elimination lets check the votes and first place goes to serenity and amy with one vote and that means that ashley you are eliminated, and who ever gets the most votes next time will get a dream date with sonic.


	5. a resturant

disclamer i do not own date movie, and thanks to Black vs. White for the help with this chapter

* * *

Announcer: and welcome back to extreme batchelor, today we will have the final elimination and the winner will go on a dream date with sonic. Lets look at the poles, in second place with 0 votes is serinity. Which means that amy you get the date with sonic (the crowd yells ewwwwwww)

Announcer:and congratulations sonic and amy you have won a date for two at **a resturant **

Amy: a resturant that is the most expensive place in the world

Sonic: why did it have be amy, why couldn't it have been ashley gram because i like big boobs, or marge because i like blue hair, or serinity because i like her brother

Amy: come on sonic hurry up, lets go already

S: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't make me

Amy: sonic you better get moving now or i will never make love to you

S: thank god

Amy: SONIC NOW (pulls out hammer in a threatening way)

S: ok, ok i will go (cries) just don't hurt me

Announcer: as soon as they get to a resturant, amy finds that they don't have reservations

* * *

to find out what happens next you need to wait 


	6. a resturant part 2

disclamer do not own date movie or the song candy shop. sorry for the swearing and thanks again black vs. white for the help

* * *

(Amy gets so pissed off that she pulls out her hammer and smacks him upside his head, so hard that he gives them the best seats in the house)

Amy: I hate when that happens

S: I wish it would happen every time we go out againsh my will

Amy:(hits sonic with her hammer) shut up

Waiter: what will you have today? our special is pork chops

S: yes, yes, thats it, yes yes, oh yea (he licks his fingers and rubs them on his nipples)

Waiter: so your saying you want the pork chops?

S: yes please

Amy: i'll have what he is having, sonic i have a question for you what is your favorite live song?

S: it is kind of corney, i'll take you to the candy shop

Amy: i'll let you lick the lolly pop

S: keep going and don't you stop

Amy: keep going until you hit the spot

both: ohhhhhhhhh

S: I never thought that I would say this but, I love you

Amy: oh my god you do?

S: yes

Amy: lets get maried

S: ok, how about tomorrow?

Amy: that is fine

Announcer: the next day, (in the backround you can hear the song here comes the bride)

and they live in happyness forever until

(next week)

Amy: sonic you son of a bitch, I want a devorce

S: why, what did i do?

Amy: don't play dumb with me I know what you did

S: what are you talking about?

Amy: then what are these? (she pulls out pictures of sonic and ashley gram in bed together

S: oh those

Amy: we are getting a devorce now

S: ok

Announcer: the next day they got a devorce


End file.
